Books are the way to a woman's heart
by ohhockeydays
Summary: A Dramione fanfiction. Draco falls in love with Hermione at the Yule ball. Too bad she doesn't reciprocate his feelings.    Disclaimer: The plot is mine, the characters are not.
1. Chapter 1

A prequel to _Smiling at Grief_

**A Single Man in Possession of a Large Fortune**

He blamed everything on that stupid Yule Ball in fourth year. That was how it all started. She had looked so lovely that night. He couldn't even think of anything degrading to say to her. And to see her attend with that oaf, Krum, who could barely pronounce her name, was pure torture. It was that day that he realized that Hermione Granger was more than a bookish mudblood. Of course her so-called friends had to ruin her night in the spotlight. He saw the despair on her face when she fled the hall. That was when he realized she was a human being with feelings. It was the night everything changed.

He would see her in the library often the following weeks. Usually doing her homework but sometimes completing Potter's or Weasley's. He couldn't understand why she put up with it. He nearly talked to her several times but could never quite summon up the courage. Then he got the perfect oppurtunity.

He had seen her read book after book to help Potter in his tasks and was feeling more sorry than usual for her sake. This human characteristic in him had caught him by surprise. He did not usually mind servitude. He was sitting in an empty classroom when she rushed in, carrying tons of books. She dropped them in surprise on seeing him. He got down on his knees and helped her gather them. He couldn't speak, he had no idea what to say. Then he saw one of the books she was carrying.

"Are you reading _A wizard's journey_?"

She looked a bit surprised that he would actually take the trouble of speaking to her. Come on, he was supposed to hate her guts.

"I'm only about halfway through."

He smiled uncertainly at her.

"This is one of my all time favourite books. I love the character depictions and all those literary referenses!"

She smiled at him.

"I actually think it's a lot like a Muggle book I've read called the Alchemist. Have you read it? Well actually you probably haven't. I suppose you despise all Muggle literature."

She flushed. He quenched a desire to reach over and touch her cheek. Merlin, this was bad! He didn't even know the girl.

"Do you have a copy of the book here at Hogwarts?"

She reached into her shoulderbag and took out a paperback. She was about to hand it to him when she suddenly pulled back.

"This is one of my favourite books. I don't want you to destroy it."

He flushed. So that was her opinion of him.

"If I promise I won't do anything to it on the life of my mother will you let me borrow it?"

He gave her his best smile, the one that made all the girls fall for him. She did seem a bit shocked by his niceness but handed over her book all the same.

"You'd better give it back, Malfoy."

She gathered her books and left him. He took the book and went back to his dormitory to read. He was going to get through this book and he was going to like it.

A week later he walked into the library alone. He saw her in her customary seat, all alone, and slid into the seat facing her. He put her book on the table.

"I believe I have something that belongs to you."

She eyed the book and got her wand out. She did all sorts of spells to check that he hadn't enchanted the book. When she was satisfied that it was safe she put it in her bag. She turned back to him.

"So did you like it?"

He was surprised at the gentleness of her voice. He smiled softly at her.

"Well I can see what you mean about it being a lot like _A Wizard's Journey_. It's older too so I think Altor Newteye copied a lot of the ideas. It's a shame. I really used to like that book."

"So, which do you prefer, the wizard or the Muggle version?

He thought for a minute.

"I thought that the Muggle version was better. I learned more from it and it made me think more than the wizard version and it's not stolen from someone else. How about you?"

"I definitely prefer the original but it was very interesting to read the story from a wizard perspective."

He looked down at the sheet of parchment in front of her.

"Potions essay?"

"Yes, I'm having trouble remembering the 10th potion that uses calves feet."

He said in a low voice:

"The Cambria potion."

She smiled at him.

"Thank you, Malfoy."

She started writing her essay. He sensed that this was a dismissal but he couldn't leave her quite yet.

"Do you have any other Muggle books that I should read?"

She sighed and pulled another paperback from her bag. He found it quite endearing that she had brought so many books with her to Hogwarts.

"Do you still swear on your mother's life?"

He flashed the smile that had worked last time and looked her in the eyes. They were very pretty.

"Of course."

She reluctantly handed it over to him. He read the title.

"Wuthering Heights?"

"One of the greatest books ever written. Now I really have to get back to my essay."

He felt very content with himself as he left her. Now she would have to talk to him again.

She sat in the library feeling very confused. She could remember the intent stare of his grey eyes. He had nearly flirted with her. How was that even possible? He was Draco Malfoy, for Merlin's sake. He'd better not do anything to her book. He wouldn't survive to tell the tale. She turned back to her essay. No way was she going to let Draco Malfoy disrupt her homework.

A/N: Any books you think Draco Malfoy should read? Please review with any ideas! Hope you liked this chapter! I'll update soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Who that knows what his misfortunes have been, can help feeling an interest in him?**

A week later he was back at her library table. She sighed and looked up in his face. Without a word she put out her hand to receive her book. He placed it there and watched her check it for spells again. Honestly, that girl was way too paranoid!

"So what did you think?"

He smirked and sat down before answering.

"I think that Heathcliff is a very evil man."

He saw a steely glint in her eye before she answered.

"All he did was love, perhaps a little too much. She was the one who betrayed him."

He didn't feel disposed to arguing with her but this was an opening he couldn't refuse.

"Are you serious? What was she supposed to do? Is it so wrong to choose comfort instead of love? And she did sort of love Edgar."

Her face flushed and he sensed he was going to see some of that infamous temper.

"But she loved Heathcliff with a love that can't be compared to her love for Edgar. She should have waited for Heathcliff! She owed him that at least!"

"But his revenge was cruel and uncalled for."

"Well can you blame him? I mean, look at his childhood! He doesn't know how to love!"

He smirked at her in a way that made her realize that she was close to snapping. She stuffed the book into her bag and tried to calm down. He was still smirking at her.

"Do you have any other books for me?"

"I'm not a personal library, Malfoy!"

"I never said you were, Hermione."

She put her hand in her bag and took out another book. She threw it across the table toward him. She smirked in a patronizing manner.

"I think _A Christmas Carol _will be very beneficial reading for you. I want it back in a week or else I swear you're going to regret it."

She gathered her books and left the library. He smiled when he realized she hadn't made him swear to give it back to her on his mother's life. Maybe she was warming to him. He allowed himself a small smile. That woman sure was amazing.

0-0

A week later he slid into the seat across from her in the library. She was alone as usual. Didn't Potter or Weasley ever do homework? She held out her hand for the book without looking up. She seemed to be working on some really hard Arithmancy homework. She didn't even check the book this time but put it on the table and took another book out of her shoulderbag. She motioned for him to go. He obliged her for once. He didn't want to annoy her too much. He looked down at the new book. It had a black cover and was called _Twilight_. He took it with him to his common room and started reading it. It was much more contemporary than the usual stuff she read.

0-0

He joined her again a week later. This time he didn't care what she was doing. He needed to talk to her. She looked a bit surprised at the anxious expression on his face. His hair was dishevelled and he looked possessed.

"Are you all right, Malfoy?

Was that concern in her voice? He slammed the book down on the table, startling her. He looked deep into her eyes before replying.

"PLEASE tell me you have the next book!"

She started to laugh, softly at first but then stronger and stronger until she was shaking. She didn't even stop when Madame Pince came to shush them. He simply stared at her.

"Answer me, woman!"

She didn't stop laughing at him while accepting the book and giving him _New Moon_. He didn't even bother talking to her but sprinted down the corridors toward his common room. He turned it to the first page and started reading.

0-0

A/N: I know this is a really short chapter but I've got a science test tomorrow and I really need to study. I used the book recommendations from the comments so thx to:

Sensitive girl

icedpandacookies

wonderingwonder

I'll try to update soon!


	3. Chapter 3

You shall laugh when you hear what I have done

Draco showed up two days later at her library table again.

"Can I have the next one please?"

She eyed him suspiciously. He smiled. She reached down in her bag and took it out. He ran off with it without even trying to annoy her. He had left _New Moon_ behind.

Two days later he showed up again and just held his hands out for the final book. She saw the dark circles araund his eyes.

"Honestly, Malfoy, have you slept at all?"

"I need to know how it ends. Please, Granger!"

He sounded desperate. She couldn't help giggling. She gave him the final book and gave him a small smile. He smiled back before taking off.

Three days later he slid into his customary seat and put the book on the table.

"Well that was the crappest ending ever."

She smirked at him.

"So everyone says. I must say I agree with you, where's the action, where's the battle?"

Now that he had finished the series he had remembered his mission and she was actually speaking to him, something he had to take advantage of.

"So what are you? Team Edward or Jacob? I read that all the girls are split up into two groups in one of the introductions."

"Neither, but more Edward than Jacob. What about you, Malfoy?"

She had the effrontery to smirk again. He was unconsciously leaning forward.

"Team Jacob."

She wrinkled her nose.

"You like the dog?"

"Well he is pretty hot."

They both laughed at this. He smiled at her again.

"So do you have any other books?"

"Seriously? You are so weird, Malfoy!"

She reached out and took out three books.

"This is a series I read as a little girl call _A Series of Unfortunate Events_. They're pretty short so I'm giving you three at a time."

"Thank you, you're an angel!"

He could not believe he had just said that. Thinking it was one thing but actually saying it! She looked a bit flustered. He tried to pretend like nothing had happened.

"So anything I can do for you in return?"

She seemed to think about it for a while. It looked like she was having an internal debate.

"Just spit it out, Granger."

"Would you teach me to fly?"

"Like on a broomstick?"

"Ehm yes."

She blushed and looked away, embarassed.

"Just forget it, it doesn't matter."

"Don't you want Ginger or Wonderboy to do it?"

She seemed embarassed.

"They tried. They weren't very good at teaching me. Look you don't have to."

"No, it's no problem. When should we do it?"

"I don't know. Got any good ideas?"

"Well when everyone is in Hogsmeade next weekend? No one would see you then."

She looked nervous.

"Sure, Malfoy. As long as you don't tell anyone."

"As long as you don't tell anyone I'm reading Muggle books."

He left before she had a chance to answer. He was going to teach the girl of his dreams how to fly and she had actually asked him to do it. Could this day get any better?

0-0

A/N: I know this is a very short chapter but I just wwanted to put it up as quickly as possible since I'm going to be studying a lot this week. Please give me more book tips. You've all been really helpful and I appreciate it

**Thanks to wonderingwonder for suggesting **_**A Series of Unfortunate Events**_**. I'm actually rereading them now and I adored them when I was younger!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A rational creature, speaking the truth from her heart**

Draco paced back and forth across the grounds. She was late. He kept on pacing. What if she wasn't coming? _Pace, pace, pace_. She wouldn't stand him up, would she? _Pace, pace, pace_. Finally he saw her running toward him. She was wearing black sweatpants and a red and gold hoody.

"Hi, Malfoy, I'm sorry I'm late. There was a small emergency in the common room."

He raised his eyebrows at her.

"What happened?"

She looked like she was trying to supress a laugh.

"Ron had another backfiring spell."

He smirked.

"Are you ready to learn how to fly?"

She smiled unconvincingly at him and put a brave face on.

"Sure, let's go."

He eyed her appraisingly before speaking. He didn't want to scare her.

"Now I've brought a sturdy broom. The normal quidditch brooms are usually a bit faster but more unsteady. I think even you will have a hard time falling of THIS broom, however."

He put it on the ground. She stood beside it and said "Up" in a very uncertain voice.

"Be determined, Granger. The first time is always the hardest. Soon you'll be able to do it non-verbally."

She said a loud "Up" and the broom flew into her hand. She let it hover at waist length.

"Now try and sit in the middle of the broom and hold onto the front part. When you've mounted it just lean slightly forward."

She did as he told her and started creeping along at a snail's pace.

"This is as far as I got last time."

"Now gently try turning a bit. Just small movements, Granger."

She was still creeping along slowly but at least she was turning, if a bit unnaturally. He put cushioning charms on the ground before addressing her again.

"Now if you lean forward a bit more you'll go faster. You can try tilting the broomstick up a bit if you want to go higher."

She leaned forward fractionally. He sighed and sat down. This was going to be a long day.

0-0

A few hours later they both went to the Great Hall for lunch. She had improved a bit but was still very careful. He found it quite amusing that there was at least something she wasn't very good at. They ate at different tables. After lunch they practised some more. She got a bit better. She could actually fly now. It only took her ten times as long to learn the basics as it had for everyone else. They went back to the castle when it started getting dark.

"Well, thanks, Malfoy. For, you know, helping out."

He smirked at her.

"Got any more books, Granger?"

She handed him an armful of books that she'd been carrying in her shoulderbag.

"Here are the other ten books in that series. Have fun!"

She waved at him before setting off in the direction of her common room. He smiled at her retreating form. He was really in love with her. He had finally realized it. He just needed to make her fall in love with him as well.

0-0

The next few weeks they continued discussing books. He helped her fly once more. She really enjoyed talking to someone who was nearly as smart as she was. However the summer was approaching quickly and they both knew they couldn't keep up their correspondance over the summer. His family would never have allowed it and she was quite happy in the knowledge that her friends were oblivious of her new friendship. They met for the last time in an empty classroom. He had to return her Jane Austen compilation. She was early for once and he greeted her with an easy smile when she entered. He handed her the book.

"I think that was a bit too perfect for my sake."

She smiled.

"So imperfection is better? I think you should read more Brontë."

She got out a roll of parchment and gave it to him.

"A book list for the summer. If you have the time and the opportunity you should read these."

He put it in his pocket. He had never been good at goodbyes.

"Well, I'll see you in 5th year, Hermione."

She bit her lip and looked up into his face.

"See you in 5th year, Malfoy."

She reached her arms out, uncertainly and gave him a light hug. His arms enclosed her and pulled her closer into a tight hug. She was wearing a perplexed expression when he let her go. He smiled at her.

"Thank you, Hermione, for everything."

He left her and went to pack his belongings. He couldn't get the sensation of holding her out of his body. If he had looked back he would have seen her eyeing him with a confused expression that held nearly as much love as his face was hiding.

0-0

A/N: Short chapter, I know. But it seemed right to end this chapter here. I think there are three or four chapters left before this fanfiction is finished. Any book tips for Draco are very welcome My science test went well so thanks to everyone who wished me good luck! I'll try to update this weekend.


	5. Chapter 5

**Some are born great**

Hermione got off the Hogwarts Express with Harry and Ron. She was very happy to be back at school and it showed. Her eyes were shining with pleasure as she beheld the familiar scenery.

Draco couldn't stop staring at her. She was just too beautiful. He had hoped that the summer would cure him of his stupid infatuation but just seeing her there, her beautiful eyes, was enough to bring all those unwanted sensations back. She turned around to get her trunk out and met his eyes. She gave him a small smile and then flushed. He simply stared. What was he going to do? She was a mudblood, beneath him in every way. His father had told him so every single day of the whole bloody summer. He knew there was no way they could ever be together. So why was he so infatuated with her? He knew he needed to talk to her, and soon.

0-0

She met his eyes and flushed. She thought that a few months away from him would be enough to cure her. It was pure idiocy to have any feelings whatsoever for Draco Malfoy. There was no way they could ever be together. Still she was driven by a need to talk to him again, to discuss books, to make him smile. She couldn't get enough of that smile of his and he used it freely in her presence. She had stocked up on classics for this school year just to have an excuse to talk to him. She hoped they would be able to talk soon.

0-0

He ignored her for a whole week. He tried to stay away from her, for his family's sake, but then he saw her sitting in the library studying. That girl seriously needed a hobby! He slid into his customary seat and smiled at her.

"Hello, Hermione."

She flushed and smiled at him.

"Hi, Malfoy. Did you have a nice summer?"

He pressed his lips together.

"Well it could definitely have been better. How about you?"

"It was all right I suppose."

She looked down at the desk, biting her lip. He studied her hair and noticed that it was sleeker, softer. He made himself stop his musings.

"So I managed to read all the books you recommended."

"Oh! Good for you, Malfoy. What did you think?"

"Well I liked most of the classics but I don't think I'm much of a science fiction person."

She flushed again.

"Well it was just an experiment. So do you want to borrow another book?"

"What else would I be here for?"

It was strange how easily that half-truth slipped out. He was there to spend time with her. He couldn't care less about the books, well except for the Twilight saga because those books were bloody brilliant. She reached into her bag and pulled out _Murder on the Orient Express_.

"I think it's time for you read some detective stories."

He smiled again at her before leaving. He didn't want to push his luck.

0-0

He observed her in the hallways during the next week. She seemed different, more tense and sadder. He couldn't understand why. He couldn't bear seeing her so upset. He needed to do something about it and it seriously pissed him off that he couldn't. He couldn't ask her what was wrong because she didn't trust him. He had never regretted his past offenses toward her more. He saw how Weasley hounded her and it hurt him to see how readily she welcomed his so-called advances. Weasley was inferior to him in every sense that mattered, looks, money, influence. Why couldn't she like him as much as she liked that redheaded git?

0-0

Pansy was throwing herself at him. Again. What was wrong with her? Couldn't she sense when a cause was lost? To be honest, he couldn't stand her. She was easy, he'd give her that. One day when she "accidentally" stumbled and let him catch her he lost it. He told her, very eloquently, that she was a slut and that he didn't like her. She fled to her dormitory in tears. Maybe that was his purpose in life, to hurt as many people as possible. He hated his temper sometimes.

He looked forward to talking to Hermione the next day. He was sure it would make him feel better at least. They had a free period at the same time and he knew for a fact that Potter and Weasley had divination. He hoped he'd find her in the library.

0-0

A/N: Okay I know this is really, really short. I have a bit of a writer's block at the moment but I just felt I needed to update. I hope I'll get my inspiration back. I appreciate any book recommendations! Especially detective stories


	6. Chapter 6

However sorely I am tempted

He had been right. There she was, in her usual spot, studying. He sat down and smiled at her. She blushed and smiled back. He gave her the book.

"So what did you think?"

"Well it's sort of different to the wizarding stories. It was very interesting."

There was another smile playing on her lips. "Did you guess the murderer?"

"Not even close. Did you guess right the first time?"

"No, I started reading books when I was really young and then I just read for enjoyment. When I was about 10 it got more serious though. I remember making up case files and analysing all the characters to figure out who the murderer was. That's when I realized it was more fun not knowing…"

He smiled at her. She had actually told him something personal. She looked a bit awkward though, but at least it was progress.

"Do you have another book for me?"

"Yeah, I was thinking we'd do another Christie and then move on."

She got out a book called _Ten Little Indians_ and gave it to him.

"Just warning you that this one's a bit freaky. I remember I couldn't sleep for days after reading this one…"

He was about to leave when she spoke again.

"Ehm, I hear Hogsmeade weekend is coming up. I was wondering if you could teach me… Forget it, it was nothing."

Why did she keep on doing that?

"Tell me, Granger."

Her next words were a mumble.

"I've never played Quidditch before."

He smirked at her. She blushed and continued.

"And I've been practising broomriding too. I'm all right at it now. It's just that I'd really like to learn."

"Sure, Granger, but I think we'll leave the Bludgers out of it, if that's all right with you?"

She smiled at him.

"Sure, Draco."

She'd called him Draco. She'd never done that before. It made him really happy. He really was getting somewhere with her. He left her and walked back to his common room to do a bit of reading.

0-0

Four hours later he was still sitting in the common room, absolutely terrified. He was a fast reader and he had finished the book. Somehow he couldn't quite bring himself to go back to his dormitory. What if someone killed him in his sleep? He finally decided that he was being stupid and went to bed, but not before casting all types of protective spells.

0-0

He walked quickly to breakfast the next morning, not wanting to be in one place for too long. Who knew what could happen? He turned a corner and bumped into someone, his hands automatically reaching out and steadying the person. That was when he noticed the frizzy hair.

"Oh, hi!"

"Hi, Malfoy. You look like you've seen a ghost."

He quickly looked her up and down. Maybe someone had taken Polyjuice Potion. He felt that he needed to ask her something.

"If you are the real Hermione Granger tell me something only you would know about me."

He could see that she was trying to figure out what was wrong with him. Recognition dawned visibly upon her face.

"First of all, you're Team Jacob." He immediately looked less nervous. She wasn't an impostor. "And I'm guessing you finished the book."

She had the audacity to smirk at him.

"Are you making fun of me, Hermione?"

She smirked again. "Not at all, Draco. I mean the rest of us are always terrified when we read books."

"Hey, you said it creeped you out too!"

She gave him an even bigger smirk. "The difference, Draco, is that I was 8 years old."

He frowned at her.

"I'm so going to get you when we play Quidditch, Granger."

She walked off singing the _Ten Little Indians _nursery rhyme. He couldn't supress a shiver and heard her pealing laughter on noting his reaction.

0-0

A/N: Sorry this is a short chapter. My excuse is that I'm sick. Anyway, for Draco's sanity I suggest that we switch genre. What do you guys think he should read next? I'm considering fantasy or science fiction.

**On another note: Thanks to all the people who've given me book tips. Even if I don't use your books in the story your comments are still very important. Usually the reason for me not using a book is that I haven't read it yet :P I plan on reading all the ones you've recommended though! Maybe when I have, I'll use them **

**Oooh I decided they're going to kiss soon **


	7. Chapter 7

I am ashamed to think of what I said

Hogsmeade weekend was something all Hogwarts students looked forward to. It was an opportunity to go on a date, buy lots of sweets or stock up on practical joke supplies. Hermione had told Draco that she needed to be in Hogsmeade during the morning but would return early that afternoon. He would do the same. He had managed to persuade Snape to let him use the Quidditch field for "extra practise" so all was set for, what he referred to in his head as, their "date". He really hoped nothing went wrong.

0-0

Hermione was really nervous. Her little gathering in Hogsmeade for their new spells club had been really successful. They had a bunch of recruits and everything seemed to be working out. She liked fighting for something she believed in. She wished her lovelife was less complicated though. She really didn't want to like Draco in that way. She was sure he didn't _like_ her but it was sort of weird that he wanted to be friends, or acquaintances or something, all of a sudden. She liked him, way too much for her own good, and she didn't know how long she could keep it from becoming painstakingly obvious. She looked forward to seeing him that afternoon. Harry and Ron and a bunch of their other friends had all come back with her but they were going to study. She hoped none of them would be taking a stroll by the Quidditch field anytime soon. She needed to sort out her own feelings and find out his before even considering telling anyone.

0-0

Oh no! She was wearing Gryffindor colours again. He really hated when she did that. Of course he was wearing his Slytherin scarf, but still! She was standing there waiting for him. He quickened his pace a bit but not enough to look like he was hurrying.

"Hi, Granger."

"Malfoy."

He had left the brooms and supplies on one of the stands and went to get them. She mounted her broom and went for a practise lap. She really had gotten much, much better. And damn if she didn't look hot on that broom! Her hair was tied up and not as thick and frizzy as usual. Draco was actually astonished at her improvement! She was nearly good enough to be on the Slytherin or Gryffindor team now! Heck, she'd probably have made Hufflepuff's team! He got out the Quaffle when she came zooming down.

"Okay, Granger, I suppose I don't have to explain the rules of Quidditch. Just be sure you have a steady grip on the Quaffle and try flying around a bit with it to get used to the weight. When you feel ready we'll do some passing and shooting."

She took off again and practised. Then they did some passing. Then it was time for shooting. He wasn't really the Keeper type but he was willing to try it for her sake.

"Now, Granger, promise you won't laugh. I'm trying, okay."

He really was terrible. He saved her shots at first though but as soon as she became more secure he was doomed. Of course, she found this hysterical. He tried to keep the smile off his face when she nearly fell off her broom, laughing.

"Hey, Granger, I'm not a bloody Keeper. I'm a Seeker. Stop laughing!"

"I just never thought that you" she giggled, "would be so terribly awful at something, Draco."

He scowled at her, Lucius-style, and tried again. He actually improved with practise and soon he was pretty good.

"Hey, Granger? Wanna switch?"

"Sure! Let's see if I'm better than you are." She smiled teasingly at him.

He knew he was a good Chaser. He had only become a Seeker because that was Potter's position. Even as a boy, Draco had desperately wanted to beat him. She shouldn't have a chance against him…

And for the first 20 or so shots she didn't. Then she started improving too. She stuck out her tongue at him when she made her first save. He laughed at her. They practised some more but it started getting dark and they had to go back. He put the Quaffle in its container and put it in the Slytherin changing room. She put her broom in the broom closet. He grinned when she declined seeing his changing room. That stupid competitivity between the Houses was really funny sometimes. They walked back toward the school, silently. She was the first to start talking, as usual.

"Okay, that was really fun! I sort of get why Harry and Ron are so obsessed now."

"Yeah, even if you made a terrible Keeper."

"Well I'd say my Keeper skills are nearly as good as yours."

They both laughed. This was wonderful! Things weren't even awkward. She was smiling at him now, trying to understand why he was so quiet.

"So, Draco… Can we do this again sometime? I mean we've only covered Chasers and Keepers so far."

"Sure. I can't wait to see you tackle Bludgers!"

She hit his arm playfully.

"I'm sure I'll kick your ass, Malfoy!"

"Yeah yeah, keep on dreamin', Granger. And just wait till you try being a Seeker!"

They were in the corridors now. For the first time Hermione found it sad that they had to pretend they didn't know each other now. She started looking forward to their next book meeting. Speaking of that… She checked for anyone near them. They were completely alone.

"I'll be studying by myself tomorrow in the library around three o'clock if you want another book."

He permitted himself to give her one last smile.

"I'll see you there, Hermione."

And they parted.

0-0

A/N: Awh I'm actually sort of proud of that chapter. The kiss isn't far away now… just telling you. Don't lose hope :P


	8. Chapter 8

**So far we are equal**

There she sat, just as usual, writing fervently. He smiled when he sat down. She gave him a quick smile and pushed her parchment aside. She looked a bit insecure. He wondered why.

"Hi, Malfoy."

"What have you got for me this time, Granger?"

She pulled out another book and handed it to him.

"This is a play, Malfoy, so you might find it a bit hard to read."

His face lit up. He absolutely adored plays, not that he'd ever told anyone.

"Hey, Granger?"

"What?"

"Couldn't we recite some of this just for the fun of it?"

"I guess so."

The play was called _Much Ado About Nothing_. Even _he_ had heard of Shakespeare and he'd always wanted to read one of his works. Of course it was forbidden literature at home.

He said, "Well I suppose we can't recite all of it but just a few parts."

"Well the most natural thing would be to recite Benedick and Beatrice's lines."

"Why's that?"

She blushed furiously but collected herself. He wondered why.

"They're sort of the main characters."

They agreed that he'd read it for the next day and then they'd find an empty classroom and recite a few parts.

0-0

The next day they met in an old unused classroom. He had read the play and thought he understood why she'd blushed. He supposed she had spoken too quickly, since her remark could easily be misunderstood. He supposed she really had suggested those parts because they were the main characters but what must have slipped her mind was the fact that they were also lovers. He wasn't sure how his self-control would be able to stick this out. They smiled uncomfortably at each other. He noticed that she had a parchment with her lines and wondered whether she knew the play by heart.

"Should we get on with it, Granger?"

She took a deep breath. "Sure, Malfoy."

They started reading lines, slowly morphing into their characters. After a while it felt like she was Beatrice and he was Benedick. It was a strange experience. After a while they started getting into the more romantic parts. He found himself having stupid irrational thoughts while reading the lines.

Draco: Do not you love me?

_If only she did._  
Hermione: Why no; no more than reason.  
Draco: Why then your uncle, the Prince and Claudio have been deceived; they swore you did.  
Hermione: Do not you love me?  
Draco: Why no; no more than reason.

_I'm such a liar._  
Hermione: Why then my cousin, Margaret and Ursula are much deceived, for they did swear you did.  
Draco: They swore you were almost sick for me.  
Hermione: They swore you were well-nigh dead for me.  
Draco: 'Tis no such matter. Then you do not love me?  
Hermione: No, truly, but in friendly recompense.

_Why won't you love me, Hermione?_

That part had been hard for him. He hated how this play seemed to know how he was feeling. Meanwhile she had carried on. He answered and they kept on going again. Another hard part came. 

Hermione: Why then, God forgive me.  
Draco: What offence, sweet Beatrice.?  
Hermione: You have stayed me in a happy hour, I was about to protest I loved you.  
Draco: And do it, with all thy heart.  
Hermione: I love you with so much of my heart, that none is left to protest.

He looked up and met her eyes in shock. There had been no play-acting in her words. They had been completely sincere. Could this really be true? They kept on going. He was in a daze but somehow managed to keep on spouting lines.

0-0

Draco: I pray thee now tell me, for which of my bad parts didst thou first fall in love with me?  
Hermione: For them all together, which maintained so politic a state of evil that they will not admit any good part to intermingle with them: but for which of my good parts did you first suffer love for me?

_Was Shakespeare a prophet or something? _  
Draco: Suffer love. a good epithet, I do suffer love indeed, for I love thee against my will.

_It was so true. _  
Hermione: In spite of your heart, I think. Alas poor heart, if you spite it for my sake, I will spite it for yours, for I will never love that which my friend hates  
Draco: Thou and I are too wise to woo peaceably. 

0-0

They eventually finished the play. He stared at her for quite a while. She seemed absolutely mortified.

"Is it true, Hermione?"

She gulped and nodded. Well she was definitely brave.

"I'm sorry," she said in a small voice.

"Don't be," he said abruptly.

She looked like she was about to cry. He needed to phrase this just right.

"You should never feel bad about your feelings, Hermione. You can't change the way you feel. It's not a problem. I won't tell anyone and I won't tease you either."

"That doesn't sound like you, Draco," she said incredulously.

"Just sit down and hear me out, Hermione."

She promptly sat down and looked at him. How was he going to say this?

"I've changed my mind, Hermione. Stand up."

She gave him a dark look but stood nonetheless. He reached out his hand to touch her face. He had no idea what to say. Suddenly her lips were on his. He silently thanked God for spontaneous Gryffindors. Her lips were soft and silky. He leaned into the kiss, responding. He let his hands run through her hair and pulled her closer. He put his hands lightly on her hips and she put her arms around his neck. He bit softly on her lip and she moaned opening her mouth and he let his tongue slip in, exploring, memorizing. She tasted like coffee and old books.

It felt like they kissed for hours but in reality it had only lasted a few minutes. They broke apart breathless. He could see that she was embarassed again. He needed to explain everything. He made her sit down and started telling her about the Yule Ball and the plan he'd devised. She didn't run from the room screaming, like he'd been a bit afraid that she would. Instead she listened calmly. When he was finished she looked at him.

"We need to talk about this, Malfoy."

0-0

**A/N: Thank you so much to ****xxxLittleMissLoonyxxx for recommending **_**Much Ado About Nothing**_**. I'm sorry this was the best I could do today. I have a piano piece I'm working on and it's going not going so well. My piano playing skills are probably as good as my writing skills, that's to say nonexistent… **

**Okay I'm not going to play the victim again. I'm sorry this chapter isn't very good but thank you for reading anyway **


	9. Chapter 9

A lady's imagination is very rapid

"What do you mean, Hermione? What do we need to talk about?"

"US! How is this going to work out?"

She seemed frustrated.

"Draco, do you even feel anything for me? Is this a sick game or something?"

He glared at her. "Of course I have feelings for you! I told you about my plan, about falling in love with you."

"But are you sure?"

"Of course I'm bloody sure! Do you think I would have risked _everything _otherwise?"

"No, of course not. Well, what should we do about it?"

He thought about it. It was a weird situation and it was hard to think of ways of making their relationship public without too much gossip.

"Do you want to go on a date or something, Hermione?" he asked hesitantly.

She looked absolutely horrified. "Oh no! Could you imagine the gossip?"

He grinned. "It's not the gossip I'm worried about personally. I wonder how Father will react?"

She looked even more horrified. "Won't he be absolutely furious?"

"Probably," he admitted.

"Then we shouldn't do this, Draco. We're too young to be able to make it last. I've read several scientific studies about similar cases and they never end well. The couples can't bear the pressure."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Harry and Ron will be absolutely furious."

He grinned again. "I can imagine."

"This is not funny, Draco!"

He sobered up at her distraught expression.

"What do you think we should do, Hermione?"

She thought for a few seconds before letting a grim expression cloud her face.

"I've tried to think of a simple way of making it work, Draco, but I only see one alternative: what do you think about a secret relationship?"

He sighed resignedly, "If you think it's for the best."

"I do Draco. Let's just see if it works out."

He didn't like her decision. He had sort of looked forward to standing up to his father but she had a very determined set to her mouth. He supposed a secret relationship was better than nothing. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Who would've thought that you'd fall for me of all people, Draco," she teased.

"Oh shut up. You're actually very pretty until you start talking."

She hit his arm hard.

"Hey! What was that for?" He asked.

"For being such a sexist pig!"

He laughed.

"So you fell in love with a sexist pig, Hermione?"

"I guess I did," she said thoughtfully, "I wonder if I'm insane."

"Sometimes I worry about your sanity too."

She rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious, Granger! Cooped up with those misfits you call friends all the time! You're lucky you have at least one sane friend now."

She snorted. "Yeah, I can always count on Neville."

He stuck out his tongue at her.

"Mature, Malfoy, very mature."

"Hey! I'm very mature! I read books!"

"Yeah, to get me to fall in love with you!"

He was suddenly completely serious.

"I actually liked the books, Hermione. I mean, at first it was just a way to get to know you but I enjoyed them too."

She gave him a small smile.

"I'm glad."

"Well how else would I have been introduced to Twilight?"

She laughed.

"I forgot about that!"

He smiled at her.

"Look, we'd better get going. What do you say to Quidditch on Sunday night? I've heard the pitch is free."

"That sounds great, Malfoy. I'm so gonna kick your ass!"

"You wish," he muttered before they left the classroom together.

0-0

Hermione was sitting in Arithmancy class when she got passed a note. She opened it.

_Hermione,_

_You didn't give me a book to read. I'm feeling a bit resentful. Just because you've got a boyfriend doesn't mean you should be neglecting your duties._

_Draco_

Hermione smiled and quickly wrote a reply.

_Draco,_

_Are you sure the whole romantic thing wasn't just a way to get me to lend you more books? Anyway I think you should read a wizard book for once. I recommend _Hogwarts: A History_. Read it for my sake? I've never been able to discuss it with anyone before!_

_Hermione_

She saw Draco make a disgusted face on the other side of the classroom and smiled to herself. It would be interesting to see just how much in love he really was.

0-0

**A/N: I'm sorry but this is all you're getting. I hope I'll be able to update in about 2 weeks. School is just crazy at the moment. Oh well, only 3 more months to go… Oh, please, please, please recommend some more books. My imagination isn't co-operating with me at the moment… **

**I have a dilemma: Either I finish this story in the next chapter or the one after that or I write like another 5-10 chapters. What do you guys think?**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Chance of Being Asked a Second Time**

He must be crazy, absolutely barking mad. She must be even crazier though to have completely memorized one of the most boring books in existence! He just had one chapter left of _Hogwarts: A History_. She'd better appreciate what he was doing for her.

He pored over the last page and slammed the book shut. Finally! It was Saturday morning and he'd gotten up early to finish that stupid book for _her_ sake before teaching her some more Quidditch. He got out two of his broomsticks and set off toward the pitch. He was relieved to see her waiting already for him. He had half suspected that she wouldn't show up. He tossed her a broomstick and smiled when she dropped it on the ground. She gave him a halfhearted glare before they entered the field.

He got out a Bludger while she flew a few laps to warm up. She landed beside him and took one of the clubs lying on the ground.

"So, Malfoy, what do I do?"

"Just hit it when it comes flying toward you but make sure that you have a lot of power in your arm. I'm putting a spell on this Bludger at the moment to makes sure it can't come within 6 inches of your face, stomach or chest, just in case."

"Awh, you're so overprotective," she said in a disgusting, gooey voice.

"Stop it, Hermione," he growled.

"Who would have thought you'd be so romantic, Malfoy."

He grinned at her, "You think it's romantic for me to teach you how to hit a Bludger? Maybe that Skeeter woman was right and you do have a thing for Quidditch and Quidditch players."

She scowled at him and soared up in the air waiting for him to join her. He mounted his broomstick and let go of the Bludger, hitting it in her general direction. He was very glad he had enchanted it when he saw it coming within inches of her. She managed to hit it eventually, but much too weakly. It came soaring back toward her.

"Just imagine it's someone's head, Granger."

She glared at him and focused. She got her club ready and wacked it really really hard. Now it was heading in his direction. He got his club up easliy, ready, but he must have miscalculated because the next second everything went black.

0-0

He woke up on the ground, her anxious face hovering above him.

"What happened?"

"I have no idea, Draco! It wasn't the Bludger."

His arm was tingling painfully.

"Did you try to heal me, Hermione?"

"You didn't need healing, Draco. I managed to hover you down."

"Then why is my arm hurting?"

She examined it carefully.

"Draco, there's nothing wrong with it."

"Well, it hurts!"

She examined it again but couldn't find any damage.

"If you're making this up, Draco, it's not funny."

He whimpered as the pain spread to his shoulder and chest.

"I'm going to go and get help now, Draco."

He was sweating now.

"Hermione? Where are you?"

"Fine, I won't leave you, Draco." She sounded really concerned.

She levitated his body to Madam Pomfrey's. The pain had spread to his legs now. He was shaking in pain, fever burning his veins, his eyes unfocused. He remembered the pain spreading to his head before everything went black again.

0-0

He woke up a few hours later in a soft bed. He couldn't see anyone but he knew he was in the Hospital wing. He turned around and froze in terror. Right next to his hand someone had stuck a knife through the matress. A note lay next to the knife. Slowly he reached out for the note and opened it.

_Mr. Malfoy,_

_Consider yourself warned. Don't go near the Mudblood again. I won't be so compassionate next time._

The note wasn't signed, not that he particularly cared. He knew who was behind it. "Stupid Dark Lord and his stupid blood fixation," he thought before remembering that his thoughts weren't safe. He instantly blocked his mind, a handy skill he'd picked up from Snape. He wondered who the Dark Lord's agent at the school was. Snape wouldn't have done this. There must be someone else at Hogwarts.

0-0

Hermione was walking by the lake when Draco joined her, looking extremely worried.

"What's wrong, Draco?"

He held out the note to her. She read it and he watched as all the blood drained ut of her face.

"Do you know who wrote this?"

"No, but I know the person, thing, whatever you want to call him, who's really behind this."

She bit her lip.

"So what should we do, Draco?"

"I don't think you get it, Hermione. I don't care about the note, I don't care about the big fight between good and evil."

"So you're saying we should just go on as if nothing has happened?"

"Pretty much yeah. Remember, I haven't taught you how to find the Snitch yet."

She glared at him.

"So, Draco, I'm supposed to be absolutely fine with the fact that there's a coldblooded killer that says they'll kill you if you're going to be with me?"

Her voice went really shrill when she was angry. It sort of hurt his head.

"Don't worry so much all the time, Hermione."

"Sometimes I wonder if you really are crazy or if it's just an act."

He smiled, "Well madness does run in the family."

She glared at him.

"This is not some silly joke, Draco! I'm not going to risk your life."

"Don't be stupid, Hermione. If you break up with me I'll just find some other way to piss the Dark Lord off. I'm not going to listen to him anymore."

"Are you listening to yourself, Draco?"

"It's sort of hard to avoid, baby, what with me being me and all."

"You can be so annoying sometimes," she said, glaring, and stormed off.

"See you tomorrow, Granger."

He wasn't worried. She'd be back. After all, tomorrow was another day.

0-0

**A/N: Yeah, I just had such an obvious reference to Gone with the Wind at the end. I sure love that movie. I figured that, since Draco didn't read a Muggle book in this chapter, I should compensate in some way. And can't you just see Draco as Scarlett O'Hara? Maybe I'm the one going a bit crazy… I blame it on sleep deprivation.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Affectation of candour is common enough**

Hermione was walking through the corridors, thinking about a Transfiguration assignment, when someone yanked her into a classroom. Before she even had time to react a wand was pressed to her throat. She froze. This was not good.

"You wouldn't last two seconds in an actual war with reflexes like that, Hermione."

"Draco? What are you doing?"

"Well since my girlfriend isn't speaking to me for some weird reason I decided to do something about it."

"So you decided to forcibly abduct me? That must be a new low, _Malfoy_, even for you."

He growled and removed his wand. He pushed her into a seat and glared at her.

"Now would you mind telling me what in the name of Merlin is wrong with you, Hermione?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't act stupid. Why have you been ignoring me?"

She was really angry now.

"Because someone tried to kill you, Draco!"

"I honestly didn't expect you to be freaked out by stuff like this, Hermione. Aren't you Potter's best friend? How is it any different when someone tries to kill me?

She bit her lip and looked anxious.

"I've never been able to do anything to stop it before. You're only being threatened because you're with me. I just thought…"

"Well you should damn well stop thinking. Don't you think we should talk things through before you decide to ignore me? What was I supposed to think?"

Draco noticed that she had tears in her eyes now. Good! She deserved it.

"I'm a person too, if you haven't noticed. I can make decisions on my own. I don't want to be a part of the dark Lord's schemes and if he doesn't try to kill me for being with you he'll find some other excuse. Just you see! Maybe I'll even give him a reason to do it."

She gasped, "Draco, you can't! Are you completely out of your mind?"

He calmed down.

"Look I'm sorry, Hermione, but I'm not going to put up with my parents' bullshit anymore. I'm just going to be myself."

She put a hand on his arm.

"That's wonderful Draco."

"But I'm not joining some stupid organisation to fight the Death Eaters, just so you know. I'm doing this all on my own."

She looked hurt.

"What about me, Draco?"

"What _about_ you? Can I even trust you?"

"Of course you can, Draco!"

"Then why did you decide to ignore me? Why won't you be in a public relationship with me? Why won't you…"

"Okay, I get it. But you can trust me, Draco. Anyway, who would I tell? My friends would be furious if I told them."

"Unless you guys are all conspiring against me, trying to break my heart…"

She looked angry again now.

"Stop being so bloody paranoid all the time, Draco."

"You just don't get it, do you? This is who I am. Are you asking me to change?"

She glared at him.

"Well if this is who you are, Draco, if you truly are a selfish paranoid jerk, then maybe this relationship is a mistake."

"Maybe it is."

She started to cry and dug a book out of her bag.

"I was going to give this to you. You can keep it now. Please don't talk to me again."

He looked at the cover of _The Thorn Birds_ as she stormed out of the classroom.

0-0

That evening he was sitting alone in his dormitory. He picked up her book and opened it to the first page. There she had scrawled a few words and he smiled as he read them.

I know this is hard for you too. Do you think they bought it? Hope you like the book.

Love, Hermione.

He quickly put a charm on the writing to disguise it and started reading.

0-0

In the girls' bathroom Hermione was working on some polyjuice potion. If everything went according to plan it would be done just in time. She and Draco really were quite smart. It was lucky that they were both such good actors. She really hoped that the spy had seen their argument. It would make everything so much easier.

0-0

Meanwhile a dark figure was sneaking around in the castle trying to locate Hermione. The spy wondered if it was for real. It would definitely make the mission a whole lot easier. It just seemed a bit too good to be true. A little more observation was needed to make sure that they were truly broken up.

0-0

Draco stayed up late that night, reading. The book was both sad and beautiful. It moved him. He could see why Hermione liked it. He was just debating whether or not to read another chapter when an owl pecked on the window. Mail delivered personally by an owl at any time was just one of the many privileges he had. He recognized his father's owl, an awful creature, easily and sighed before opening the window. He opened the note hesitantly.

_Son,_

_What have you done? The Dark Lord is furious! Out of all the girls in the school you had to pick __her__. I can understand teenage rebellions but this has gone too far. You will immediately stop this "relationship" or suffer my wrath. She is __beneath__ us. Never forget that._

_Your mother sends her love and says that another package is on its way._

_Your very loving and forgiving father._

Draco snorted before writing an answer explaining his "undying loyalty" toward the Dark Lord and telling his father that he'd "come to his senses". Hermione had been right. This was much more fun than his original plan. It also meant that she'd stay with him longer. He supposed that she was just using him but it didn't really matter to him. He was using her too.

0-0

Hermione was tossing and turning, trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in. It felt so wrong to manipulate Draco like this. She knew that he wasn't quite emotionally balanced at the moment but what she was doing was all for "the greater good", right? She was actually helping him realize his full potential. She was doing it for his sake. She shouldn't feel guilty about it.

0-0

**A/N: This was sort of a filler but I hope you like it anyway. I'll try to update more frequently now. Please, keep recommending books! I think the story will be focused more on books in the next few chapters.**


	12. Chapter 12

**And in the Darkness Bind Them**

Hermione was walking through the hallway when she felt someone collide with her.

"Watch your step, mudblood."

She gave Draco her best glare.

"Hello, ferret. Are you on your way to the Quidditch field? Ready to lose another game?"

She felt him slip a note into her bag before storming off. She walked quickly to the common room and opened it.

_Hermione,_

_I absolutely loved the book. This may sound a bit unmanly so if you ever tell a living soul I will personally see to it that you never speak again but I was in tears when Dane died. It was incredibly sad. Actually I sort of cried whenever any of the characters died. I hope you have another book for me. We need to talk soon though. Do you know anywhere we can talk in private?_

_Draco_

Hermione smiled before destroying the letter. She did a little homework and then went for a walk around the grounds. She saw Draco with his pack of goons. She made sure that he was watching before heading into the Forbidden Forest. Within a few minutes Draco joined her, smiling easily.

"Hi, Hermione"

"Draco," she muttered while casting protective spells to make sure no one could see or overhear them.

"Do you have a book for me, love?"

She dug around in her bag before pulling out three thick books.

"Sometimes, Draco, I think you care more about the books than you care about me."

"Nawh, feeling neglected, Hermione?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Hermione, love of my life, keeper of my heart, madness to my brain, I asked you a question."

Hermione burst out laughing. Draco looked affronted.

"I'm sorry, Draco, but maybe that was just a bit too much."

He took the books from her and smirked.

"_The Lord of the Rings_, I like the sound of that."

"I thought you would."

She surprised him by suddenly attacking him, or so he thought.

"What are you doing, woman?"

She had her arms around him, holding on for dear life.

"I'm just giving you a hug, silly!"

"Could you do that without acting like a boa constrictor? I happen to like my arms and you're currently stopping up the blood flowing through to them…"

She let him go and rolled her eyes again. He wondered if she ever took offense to anything he said.

"So what was all the hugging for?"

"I'm just being a bit silly, Draco. I'm so worried. Are you sure that you won't speak to Dumbledore about this? Won't you join our side instead?"

"I told you Hermione, I can't… I may not be completely evil but I'm not good enough to be in your little secret organization."

"You don't have to be good, Draco, you just have to hate Vol-, ehm, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named enough. The rest will come naturally I'm sure. We'll protect you, I promise."

He sighed and looked into her hopeful eyes.

"I can't, Hermione. I promise you'll be the first to know whenever I feel ready for it but right now I'm just trying to break out of the dark side and that's hard enough."

She nodded mutely.

"Hey, Hermione?"

"Yes, Draco…"

"Can I have another hug?"

She grinned as she put her arms around him, softer now. They just stood like that for a long time, simply feeling that they were not alone, that someone understood them. They broke apart when the sun set.

"I'd better go, Draco. I don't want Harry and Ron to be worried."

"Of course, should you or I go first?"

"I think we should take different paths back, you can go the way you came and I'll take another path I know."

"Sure, Hermione."

He leaned down and pecked her lips softly. She smiled.

"See you in a week, Draco."

"See you in a week, Hermione."

0-0

Hermione sat in her common room, feeling conflicted. She truly felt something for Draco, maybe it was love. She liked being around him, talking to him, kissing him. But it was still _wrong_. This was Draco Malfoy! How could she even trust him? At the same time she knew that she was in too deep to back out now. She wanted him to join their side, she wanted their love to be accepted.

0-0

Draco was lying down on his dormitory bed. He took out the first book in the series that Hermione had given him and started reading.

_Three Rings for the Elven-kings under the sky,_

_Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone,_

_Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die,_

_One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne_

_In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie._

_One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them,_

_One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them_

_In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie._

Hey, what was with the books Hermione gave him? First she had given him that wonderful play and now a book about the Dark Lord. What was he doing in this book anyway? Maybe Hermione wasn't aware of this yet… And wasn't the Dark Lord looking for some ring? Draco was sure that he'd heard his father mention it sometime.

0-0

Ron was watching Hermione study. She seemed different nowadays. She wasn't as obsessed with school anymore. It seemed like her priorities had changed. He wondered what had happened to her. She seemed more pensive but happier somehow, like there was a sort of happiness surrounding her. He had tried to ask her if anything had happened but she had simply given him a strange look and told him that she really needed to study. He wanted to know what was going on. He had tried asking Harry if he had noticed anything but he was still obsessing over Cho so that hadn't been a very illuminating conversation. Instead, Ron had been forced to listen to a very detailed description of Cho's eyes. Why did people in love act so weird all the time?

Suddenly it hit him. Ron Weasley realized what was wrong with Hermione.

_Hermione Granger was in love._

He needed to find out with whom as quickly as possible. Ron hoped that whoever it was was suitable… He had never really gotten over that overprotective big brother streak. Maybe she was in love with Neville? Regardless, he decided to watch her closely the following days.

0-0

**A/N: I know I haven't updated for weeks and weeks. I'm really sorry, guys. I've just been so caught up in college applications and stuff like that! I hope you like this chapter Please recommend more books. BTW the quote that Draco read was of course from The Lord of the Rings and thx to Boots'N'Opals for recommending it! I usually start writing chapters and realize that one of the books you guys recommend fit perfectly with the chapter. I still look at the old comments so if you've recommended a book that I haven't used it might still show up in a future chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Spying for Dummies**

Ron Weasley took his mission very seriously. Hermione was like a sister to him and so he should be allowed to know all her secrets. He watched her carefully the next day, noting any interaction she had with other boys. He didn't see anything particularly strange. The ferret stared at her but that was nothing unusual. Hermione and Malfoy as a couple wasn't something that Ron Weasley could even consider and therefore he never suspected a thing.

Hermione fretted more than usual that week. She had an enemy at Hogwarts, someone who would do anything to keep her and Draco apart. It was destroying her, thinking about it. She was so used to telling Harry and Ron about things like this. She needed them to help her piece together this puzzle but she knew it was impossible. Harry and Ron's hatred for Draco was mutual and none of them would thank her for being honest. She was counting down the days until she could talk to Draco again. They needed to have a council of war.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hermione knew that it would be way to obvious for her and Draco to meet in the Room of Requirement but they desperately needed to find somewhere they could meet without being observed. Therefore she borrowed the Marauders' Map from Harry to try and find a good place. When she'd found it she needed to let Draco know of it in some way. This was the real problem. She had no idea who the secret enemy was and she couldn't just talk to Draco. Too many people would notice.

Hermione walked down the hallway, apparently lost in her thoughts. Draco and his pack of goons were walking down the same hallway. She saw Draco hesitate before starting the teasing. She prayed that he'd see the word she was forming on her lips over and over again.

_Legilimens_

She knew that he must have seen it because a few moments later her head felt as if it was about to split open. She struggled to try and show him the message containing the password, place and time of their next meeting. She felt the blackness closing in on her and only hoped that he'd seen it.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

She woke up a little later in the hospital wing. Ron and Harry were sitting by her bed, Harry, looking concerned, and Ron, looking absolutely furious.

"What did the ferret do to you, 'Mione?" Ron thundered. Harry put a hand on his arm to try and calm him down.

Hermione sighed. She definitely wasn't ready for this, right now. She was tired and her head hurt.

"Please, Ron, not now," she said in a pleading voice.

Ron looked even more furious.

"Don't tell me you're going to let him get away with this? He hurt you, Hermione."

Harry intervened,"Calm down, Ron. She'll tell us all about it tonight, I'm sure."

Hermione suddenly realized what Draco meant when he spoke of Ron and Harry as a couple. She couldn't help it, she giggled, and then she giggled again, and, to make matters worse, started full-out laughing. Soon she was laughing uncontrollably. She tried to stop but it didn't help that Ron glared at Harry and said, "Now look what you've done," in an accusing voice.

A few moments later when Hermione had calmed down she had a sore stomach and a splitting headache. That didn't stop Harry and Ron from trying to get some answers though. She pacified them by promising to tell them everything that evening. Of course, she had no intention of telling them the truth but it should give her enough time to think of a plausible lie.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hermione was discharged from the Hospital Wing a few hours later and slowly made her way toward the common room. First thing first, she had missed a few classes that afternoon and needed to copy someone's notes. She had developed a system over the years for knowing who had the best notes. She had observed all the people in each of her classes and was now very sure of who took the best notes in each subject. It was pointless to ask Harry and Ron if she didn't want to spend an hour copying a doodle of a snitch and most of her other friends were equally hopeless. However the Patil twins' notes were usually exemplary. They usually spent their evenings either in the Ravenclaw or Gryffindor common room and today they should be in the Gryffindor room. She found them and quickly copied the notes.

She spotted Harry and Ron by the fireplace and reluctantly made her way toward them. She didn't like lying to her friends, even when it was necessary. They both greeted her when she sat down.

She took a deep breath before she started telling them about her "migraine problem" and that Draco hadn't really done anything except the usual taunting. They bought her story straight off, which didn't help her conscience. She had such great friends and all she did was deceive them.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The next morning Hermione woke with a smile on her face. This was the day when she would finally get to talk to Draco again. She packed a book into her bag and got ready for classes. Of course the day went by really slowly but it didn't quell her enthusiasm. The secret relationship was taking its toll on her.

Finally, her last class ended. She told Harry and Ron that she intended to study and ran off toward the secret passage.

The great thing about the secret meeting-place was that it was a passage between 2 floors. She would enter on one floor and Draco on the other. No one would know that they were meeting. She arrived in front of the gargoyle and looked to see if she had been followed. There was no one in sight. She quietly whispered the password and entered the passage. She set off downward to see if Draco had arrived yet. She waited for a long time, a good hour, before she realized that he wasn't going to show. She wondered if he hadn't understood her message. She made her way back up to the entrance she used. She had really been looking forward to seeing Draco again. She opened the secret door and made her way toward the stairs.

But she never reached them.

Hermione remembered a noise behind her and as she turned she was hit by a spell that made her black out.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N: I know I haven't updated in forever. All I can say is that my computer broke down and I've been having a hard time finding time to write. **


End file.
